Konomi Kurohana
"How you see me''. Is an equivalent as how you see ghost.” – Konomi'' Konomi Kurohana is the main character of Darklight Chronicles and a deuteragonist in Vigilance Chronicles. In both franchise's versions, she is a celebrity and viewed as a pop star idol, while playing undercover as the leader of Midnight Flower, one of the most intimidating and infamous of all criminal organizations. In Vigilance Chronicles, Konomi and the Midnight Flower support Shichirou and Vigilance in helping defeat their enemies, but is unknown if it is for good intention due to their backstories. Overview Appearance Darklight Chronicles Exclusive Info Throughout her life, Konomi's appearance has changed a lot. Originally, she has twintail-style cyan hair, purple eyes, and fair skin. Due to several events and circumstances, her hair turns dark purple, her left eye turns pitch-black with a reddish pupil, and her skin becomes pale as if she is already dead. She wears a pitch-black coat with hood attached, black and grey stripped shirt, black puffy pants and pitch-black boots. Her left eye is covered with an eyepatch, sealing the power behind it. As there are many things happens, later her hair color become cyan-purple mixed hair. She is the only character in the Darklight Chronicles to be a real Supernatural person while the other characters are all artificial, using the Artificial Supernatual Program formula based on Nokohime. In Episode Ex, she also can be seen to wear her casual wear, she wears a black short-sleeves parka, blue denim pants and a blue crop top, she still keep her traditional eyepatch, in public scene she also wears a white mouth mask to hide her face. Konomi never really aged, as her appearance stays at her 20 years old appearance forever. info will be hidden due being spoiler to Darklight Chronicles. Vigilance Chronicles Exclusive Info Konomi is a pale-skinned female ''Troodon ''with blue to indigo plumage. Like her partner Shichirou, she mostly wears black clad clothes. Personality Darklight Chronicles Exclusive Info Konomi has many personalities, a gentle, calm and friendly but quiet and silent person, due to her unpleasant past of prostitution. This also subjects her to emotional breakdowns and overall, sorrowfulness. As time passed, she learned how to manage her emotions, partly with the help of her friend Mihoru, who allows her to redeem with a better image of life. After her ascendance as a Supernatural , she develops her leadership and confidence to accomplish something that may change the entire world; Overthrow the Asaiha Government, who caused her such pain and devastation that started her tension to rebel against Asaiha. Vigilance Chronicles Exclusive Info As a idol, she is a cheerful, energetic and lively woman who spreads love and and cheers to all of her audiences as she sings her songs during her concert performances. As her real self, she has the same personality as her Darklight Chronicles counterpart. As a quiet and enigmatic person, Konomi holds many untold tales and secrets under her lips. Due to this, many suspect that she has something in her mind more than just 'singing the hope'. Weapons and Abilities When Midnight Flower is newly founded, Konomi travels around to search for various powerful weapon from old age, result is she able to collected 3 swords, 2 crafted weapon, and 1 material founded then later recreated into a weapon, total of 6 blades. In late part of Liberation Arc she reduced to use 3 swords only while other 3 is given to others. In Episode Ex she used 2 sword, in which both are an upgraded version of previous weapon she had. Each of which represents it own element, which is listed as: * Fukushu (復讐) - Dark (Recreated using Perennial Blade's fragment, this is Konomi's weapon of choice and the most powerful out of all six blades in term of shear power due to it power to condense an energy into a single large purple energy blade, most of time she single wielding it but sometimes duel wield in sync with Tenshi, it later upgraded to Yamikaze) * Tenshi (天使) - Light (A highly-refined crafted weapon, can be seen duel wielding this along with Fukushu, its special coated light-cyan blade can lets off it's flash like a flashbang, cause opponent to temporary blinded, giving an opening to strike, it was destroyed during one of fight with Rinoka, later repaired and upgraded to Haruichi) * Arashi (嵐) - Lightning (A highly-refined crafted Odachi, it cyan blade's special coating cause the blade to sometimes able to paralyze the opponent with it lightning power as the blade lands, she always single wielding it, she later gives this to Mihoru as her replacement weapon. Given to Mihoru sometime later) * Kaze (風) - Wind (Base design sword for Mihoru's Odachi, it has highest cutting power out of all six blades due to a green colored wind-amplified blade that heavily increase it cutting power, she always single wielding it, it is destroyed in final battle of Liberation Arc, it parts is salvaged for Yamikaze material) * Jigoku (地獄) - Fire (A sword embodied with a special coated blade, it scarlet blade has blaze power that can burn opponent and inflict a potential injury overtime, always duel wielding along with Shimo, she gave this to Kurone as her replacement weapon sometime later) * Shimo (霜) - Ice (Base model for Mato's / Kurone's Rapier, it is one of her best movement-denial weapon as it able to freeze opponent's armament or part of their body, always duel wielding along with Jigoku. She gave this to Kurone as her replacement weapon sometime later) She also has one Umbral pistol as her 'pocket' weapon in which she hides it under her coat, she use the gun if it is unnecessary to use her blades. In Episode Ex, her current weapon are: * Haruichi (春位置) - Konomi's revived Tenshi, it has dual ice and lightning power, while it able to freeze like Shimo, it is also able to shoots out a lightning bolt projectile as it ranged attack, this serve as her main weapon of choice. * Yamikaze (闇風) - Konomi's true weapon, it is an upgraded Fukushu with Kaze's additional attribute and the only weapon to gain XS rate, it is a dual elemental weapon of dark and wind. Even further is this weapon has an influence of the Abyssal Form involved. Konomi will only use this on a worthy opponent that able to makes her go serious. She also as an ability to transform into her Abyssal Form. In the Vigilance Chronicles franchise, due to her existence as an entity, Konomi is also able to harness the supernatural abilities of telekinesis and telepathy, allowing her to manipulate objects and minds. Vigilance Chronicles Terrorize .....To be added. Utopia .....To be added. Vengeance .....To be added. Other Series Darklight Chronicles She is the main character of the plot in this series as all the stories revolve around her. Prologue Born as an orphan with no traces of her origin found, Konomi was sent to the same orphanage as Mihoru, as a nameless girl during that period, where she adopted her original name that only she will inherent alone: Konomi Kurohana. (Her story between this point of prologue can be seen in Mihoru article) After her ascension, the newly formed Midnight Flower reigns terror upon the world, causing Euros, Afrius and Ameria under their influence as their government took over. Asaiha is the last country to be able to resist Midnight Flower's might, with the Riso Operatives as their backbone of resistance, starting the war between Asaiha and Midnight Flower. Meanwhile, Konomi lost some of her powers due to her changing process into a Supernatural . She soon discovers that her lost power has become one of her nemesis, Rinoka. Trivia * Konomi is not one of the characters created by edmundpjc. As a result, she does not originally exist within world of Vigilance Chronicles. ** The fact that she exist within Vigilance Chronicles is because of collaboration work. * Her last name, Kurohana, literally means "Black Flower". ** It is also shared with her creator's pen name, but with different spelling in Japanese (her last name use Kanji, the pen name use Hiragana). ** She use many disguise name, mostly it is a pun of her name,"Minoko" is one of her disguise name. * It is theorized that she is a reincarnated Nokohime, due to their similar appearance. ** She is born from the unfortunate family that bought the necklace that has Nokohime's soul within, as the mother wears it, her soul transfer into the womb, as the result she is pregnant without even need of mutual relationship, this marks the return of Nokohime as a new flesh. ** Although she is a reincarnated Nokohime, she does not remember her past life until she become her true form. * Her human appearance is based on Hatsune Miku, the virtual idol which is CRYPTON Future Media's Vocaloid. * Konomi's weapon gimmick based on Final Fantasy XV's Armiger. * Her clothing (and possibly the pale skin color) is based on Black★Rock Shooter, Huke's OC. * In Vigilance Chronicles, she is a guest character, and is considerable to be 'An antagonist who helps protagonist'. * She has many namesake and title, but only few are revealed in Vigilance Chronicles. * Her left red eye is an inspiration from Tokyo Ghoul where the series' ghouls bear black pupils and red irises. In that case, Konomi is basically like a 'One-eyed ghoul' in parallel to her supernaturality. ** Konomi is parallel to Eto Yoshimura in Tokyo Ghoul, as they can both transform into alternate form (Abyssal Goddess and Kakuja, respectively) * Konomi and Mihoru are childhood friends. * She is seems to be a lesbian (despite married with a guy in the end) due to her past, but the only known character she ever has relationship with is Mato. But still, they didn't take their relationship seriously. ** She has clothing fetish, which in this case, it's a pants (implies that she refuse to take it off) * Although Kurone is supernatural like Konomi, she is still not as powerful as her. * Konomi's creator uploaded many video of her 'dancing' and 'singing' in MMD software. Gallery Category:Females Category:Darklight Chronicles Series